Lets Dance - Drarry Love Story -
by Mrs Kim siFujoshi
Summary: No Magic, No War, No Voldie! / kehidupan normal Drarry dan kawan di London / dimalam puncak pesta dansa Hogwarts Univ / Rated T / fluff / Drable / Newbi / DLDR / RnR pleaseeeee!


Entah kenapa saya pengen buat Darry,,

Dan inilah hasilnya..

Maaf sebelumnya kalau kurang berkesan dan pasaran..

So, enjoy reading sajalah!

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**DrarRy Love Story**

**_Lets Dance_**

**Genre : fluff, romance**

**No magic, No war**

**Just normal life in London**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dentingan piano dan gesekan biola mangalun lembut di aula Hogwarts Univ. Seorang pria dengan surai pirang platinumnya serta manik mata abu-abu tengah menatap lembut sosok lain dengan surai hitam berantakan khasnya dan manik mata emeraldnya diseberang piano clasic yang tengah dimainkannya. Nada-nada harmoni yang tercipta oleh tangan-tangan berbakat 2 pemuda ini memang sudah diakui pakar-pakar ahli dunia musik. Jadi setiap tahunnya diacara DN Universitas tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu – toh mereka sudah dapat pengakuankan – mereka selalu didaulat untuk mengiring dance session yang merupakan tradisi entah sejak kapan itu.

Dan setiap tahunnya pula, sejak mereka , Drarry, kedua pemuda itu, Draco selalu uring-uringan karena dia tidak ikut dance session bersama Potty tercintanya itu. Dan Harry harus merelakan dengan senang hati – sesenang-senangnya – bottom sexynya untuk Draco semalam suntuk. Yang untungnya – bagi Draco dan sedikit sial untuk Harry – territory Draco di Malfoy Manor adalah paviliun barat yang terpisah dengan Manor utama. Jadi bisa dipastikan Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy – yang sudah dipanggil Dad & Mom oleh Harry – tidak akan mendengar kegaduhan yang dibuat Malfoy Jr. Itu.

" Ok. Nice. Like ussually." Satu tepukan tangan mengakhiri duet Darry yang berasal dari Sirius Black, master of violin sekaligus ayah babtis Harry.

" Latihan selesai. Kalian temui Madam McGonnagal untuk fitting tuksedo." Lanjut Sirius sebelum menghampiri Mr. Lupin – mate nya – yang sedang memberikan final touch nya pada dekorasi dan rangkaian bunga diseluruh aula.

Draco menghampiri Harry setelah menutup pelindung tuts piano. Tangan kirinya melingkar mesra dipinggang ramping Harry yang tengah memasukan biola kesayangannya – hadiah dari Draco saat valentine tahun lalu – ketempatnya.

" Kenapa?" tanya Harry setelah tertawa kecil melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya cemberut dengan tidak Malfoyist nya itu.

" Apa tahun ini kita juga tidak akan ikut berdansa?" Harry tahu ini bukan pertanyaan yang bisa dia jawab. Jadi setelah membereskan biolanya dengan Draco tetap memeluknya dari belakang, Harry memutar tubuhnya dan mengalungkan lengan ramping pada leher Draco. Senyum sejuta watt ala Potter nya bertengger manis diwajahnya.

" Bagaimana kalau aku m emutar rekaman lagu kita, lalu kita ikut berdansa?"

" Tidak terimakasih atas usahamu. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana berbedanya suara lagu kita nanti."

" Kalau begitu berhentilah cemberut seperti ini." Ciuman kecil Harry daratkan pada bibir pouty Draco dan tentunya setelah menyeringai, Draco memberinya balasan yang cukup panas. Dan Harry pun membalasnya tak kalah antusias.

" YA! FERRET! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PUTRAKU!"

Teriakan Sirius membahana di aula yang entah sejak kapan jadi sunyi senyap. Sepertinya sejak Draco mencium Harry. Dan kalau tidak ditahan Remus, bisa dipastikan Draco akan dilarikan keklinik akibat kepala pecah karena guci besar dari Sirius.

" Harry seorang Potter yang akan menjadi Malfoy sebentar lagi, bukan seorang Black. Jadi dia bukan putramu Sirius. Lagipula seperti kau tidak pernah saja. Aku kadang kasihan melihat Mr. Lupin sulit berjalan setiap hari selasa." Kata Draco tenang dan lancang. Membuat Sirius makin marah – atau lebih tepatnya kesal – sekaligus tidak bisa membantah kata-kata Malfoy Jr. Itu. Remus pun hanya bisa menahan kekesalannya – pada Sirius – dengan wajah merona parah karena malu dan kesal.

Setelah menyeringai penuh kemenangan, dengan tetap menghadapkan Harry membelakangi Sirius, Draco membawa Harry menemui Madam McGonagall dan membawa kotak biola Harry dengan tangannya yang lain.

**.**

**.**

Pirang platina Draco sangat serasi dengan tuksedo hitam dengan aksen manik emerald hijau didasinya. Rambut hitam kecoklatan nan berantakan Harry serta emerald hijaunya serasi dengan tuksedo putih dengan aksen hijau. Serasi dengan Draco.

**_tinggal manggil Uskup Agung nih_**

**.**

**.**

**_malam DN Hogwarts Univ_**

Setelah Prof. Dumbledor membuka acra malam puncak perayaan DN Hogwarts Univ – fakultas Musik dan Seni Budaya – sorak sorai ahasiswa memenuhi aula besar. Dilanjutkan dengan Darco dan Harry yang secara beriringan menuju stage khusus dengan piano clasis dan biola Harry yang siap dimainkan.

Ting ting ting ting,,

Dentingan piano Draco mengawali, dilanjutkan dengan biola Harry. Tanpa partitur. Tanpa eorphone ditelinga mereka. Not not lagu mereka terekam jelas dalam pikiran mereka. Dalam hati mereka lagu itu mengalun keras.

Pasangan "normal" paling romantis se-Hogwarts Ron dan Hermione memulai langkah mereka dilantai dansa. Disusul dengan pasangan fenomenal abad ini Blaise dan Neville yang meski Neville terlihat kakudan lengan Blaise yang mencengkram pinggangnya kuat namun lembut nampak wajar berdansa dengan mesra tidak jauh dari RonMione.

Lalu Sirius Black yang tidak mau kalah dengan jiwa muda mahasiswanya itu langsung menarik Remus Lupin – kekasihnya – mengacuhkan gumaman protes Remus. Sirius mulai membimbing Remus. Meraih tangan Remus untuk dikalungkan dilehernya sedang tangannya melingkar pas dipinggang Remus. Dumbledor dan McGonagall hanya geleng kepala melihat pasangan sejati hingga akhir hayat itu. Tanpa sadar seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitamnya meraih pinggang McGonagall dan menuntunnya kelantai dansa sebelum McGonagall mulai protes. Severus Snape, nama pria itu, mengecup singkat bibir tipis Minerva McGonagall sebelum mulai berdansa.

Lama kelamaan aula besar pun penuh dengan pasangan yang berdansa hingga hampir 45 menit.

RonMione dan Blaise-Neville saling memberi kode dan segera beranjak menghampiri stage Drarry. Blaise yang merupakan sahabat dekat Draco dengan santainya duduk disamping Draco.

" Its your turn mate." Bisik Blaise dengan isyarat matanya mengerling pada Harry dan teman-temanya yang mengambil posisi dengan alat musik masing masing.

" Thanks." Setelah melempar senyum tipis yang jarang sekali keluar kecuali untuk Harry, Draco mendekati Harry yang bingung melihat teman-temannya setelah musik mereka selesai.

Dengan gaya bangsawan jaman Romawi, Draco membungkuk kecil. Tangan kanannya didada bidangnya dan tangan kirinya terulur untuk Harry.

" May I have the honour of this dance, My Love?" tak lupa senyum super manis Draco tersungging oleh bibir tipis nan menggodanya.

Harry menjawabnya dengan tangan kirinya menyambut tangan Draco. Lantai dan sa terbuka untuk mereka berdua. Hanya mereka berdua. Berdansa waltz dengan anggun dan begitu serasi. Mereka memang biasa menghadiri pesta-pesta keluarga yang sering diadakan di Manor Malfoy ataupun di Potter Manor. Jadi mereka tidak canggung lagi berdansa waltz didepan banyak orang.

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 22:45 waktu London**

** Paviliun barat Malfoy Manor**

" Aaahhsss,, more,, Please Dray,,, Ooohhhhss..."

" Yes Love. Oooohhhsss,,, so tigh,,,,"

" More Draco,, faster,,, Aahhh aaghhh aagghhhhh..."

" Yeahhhh,,, aahhh aghh aghhh,,,"

" I wanna cum. Aaahhssss..."

" Wait a minute Love ... sshhh,, together ..."

" I cant Dray,, i am out ,,,"

" Oooooohhhhh ssss,, aahhhhhhh"

" Yes love, aaarghhhhhh so tigh ssshhh,, aaahhhhhhhh"

Meski mereka sudah berdansa tahun ini tapi tetap saja kegiatan malam mereka adalah wajib hukumnya.

Setelah pulang dari Univ pukul 21:15 tadi, Draco langsung saja menyeret Harry dan melarikan Phorsce hitamnya kekediaman Malfoy, tepatnya paviliun barat, territory Draco Malfoy. Melempar sembarangan tuksedonya dan Harry, Draco langsung menghempaskan tubuh Harry pada king size bed nya ditengah ruangan. Desahan, erangan, rayuan dan permohonan saling bersahutan hingga erangan panjang keduanya mengakhiri kegiatan malam wajib sepasang kekasih.

" I Love You."

" I Love You too."

" Now."

" Tommorow."

" and Forever."

Pelukan posesif nan hangat Draco menyelimuti tubuh telanjang Harry malam ini. Membawa mereka pada mimpi indah masa depan keduanya. Bersama.

**_the end_**

Ini pasangan Blaise-Neville nya dapat dari FF Casing liberty kalau gak salah judulnya

Kalau SevMinerva nya di FF apa gitu, saya lupa..

Heheheeheeee

Dan tetep yaa,,

Meski diatas rated T tapi tep nyelipan T+

Heheheeheheheee

**Yes!**

**EPeP pertama difandom HarPot**

**Semoga kalian menyukainya **

**Last : minta reviewnya teman**

***nadahTangan**


End file.
